


Returning to glory

by RRBLestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Generation Relationship, Death Eaters, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Het, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, No Romance, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Delphi, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Rodolphus Lestrange, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Rare Pairings, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRBLestrange/pseuds/RRBLestrange
Summary: Delphi must live up to her legacy and become like her parents. She might have been defeated by Harry Potter, but not all victories last forever...





	Returning to glory

**Author's Note:**

> Character centric  
Pairings: Rodolphus x Delphi, Rabastan x Delphi  
Tw: dubcon, character death, minor violence/torture

It was their third time that day. Rodolphus fucked the girl into the wall like she was just some ragdoll. It was pure pleasure hearing her satisfied screams and the movement of her walls around his cock. She was so like her mother in many ways. Her beautiful, aristocratic features, thick hair and the heavily-hooded eyes. Her enthusiasm. She had silver and blue waves, but Rodolphus guessed it was the workings of magic. Delphi must have had the dark hair of her mother and father. How is that that he was never able to get rid of Bellatrix. Now that she's gone, he had to go and defile her daughter. But the girl wanted it. She wanted her parents, especially her father. Without the Dark Lord existing, Delphi found a good substitute in Rodolphus. And he too, wanted his last days on this world to at least live in fulfillment.

The girl let out a final scream of orgasm, a few moments later Rodolphus followed and came into her, biting Delphi's neck and then letting her collapse onto the floor.

"Are we having another duel lesson after this?" she asked, breathing heavily. That was their common schedule. After Rodolphus told Delphi about the Prophecy and the truth about her father, Delphi wanted nothing more then to be the best, most capable and ruthless Dark Witch. She was just as obsessed with the Dark Curses as her mother.

"We are, dearie. But be a good girl and bring me something to drink, I'll get dressed."

She got her robe from the floor. Rodolphus watched her, as she gracefully exited from the small room. He didn't feel so good. Something wasn't right, and he knew he hadn't much time left.

***

Delphi still remembered that last day with Rodolphus as she was led into Azkaban's interrogation room. On her side, there was Harry Potter, on the other, some other noname Auror. She didn't care. They'll leave her here to rot, all the other stuff is just the formalities.

"Please, sit down here, miss", commanded her kindly the Auror with the unknown name. Potter watched her with a serious expression.

"Always a gentleman, Olson. Always," Potter said to his colleague as he sat on the other side of the table. Olson took a seat next to him, then put a pen and a notebook there.

"Don't waste your time on me! Why do you want this ridiculous questioning, Potter?"

"Olson wanted to know you better, Delphi. And frankly, it got me interested too."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and sighed, showing them how much she was bored with the proceedings. "I'm not the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord for nothing, anyway.

"You got your arrogance from both side, that much is certain," Olson said.

"What is this? A psychologist's session? Are we really talking about my personality? Ridiculous. Ask those stupid questions then leave me alone!"

"As you wish, Delphi. You wanted to bring your father back. Rodolphus Lestrange gave you the idea, is that right?" 

"Partly."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Yes."

"And where is he?" asked Olson, a bit annoyed by the young woman's attitude. 

"Buried at the grand cemetery of Lestrange Manor. It's a very sad place. Noone lives there anymore. Like a ghost town." 

"So he's dead. How has he died?" 

"I don't know. He just died. At one moment, he sent me out of his room, and when I entered again, he lay on the floor, not moving anymore." She felt Olson's eyes boring into her, like he was probing her mind. Oh, so he was a Legilimens. She could not care less, she didn't have any intention to lie or hide. Delphi had nothing to lose anyway. She intentionally thought about how Rodolphus and she had sex before, showing the Auror how an unlucky bastard he was that he can never get her. She chuckled a bit when Olson's expression changed from cold, analyzing to aroused and a bit furious.

"Do you want to talk about my sex life too? He was the first man, you know. You'd like to be in his place?" Delphi laughed now.

Refrain yourself, miss!", tried Potter to order her. "Do you know the reason your stepfather was released from this prison?"

"What is it, then?"

"He was seriously ill. He and Dolohov. But the latter died at the boat ride on the sea. Lestrange might have died because of his illness. He was also not a young man."

"He was still better looking than you, Potter. Olson, you might have had some chance if you hadn't become an Auror." She showed them the middle finger.

"Well, as it seems, our prisoner's great idea of escape is to annoy us to death," said Olson with a sigh. "You, miss, would have had a chance at a free life if you hadn't killed that poor little boy. Why did you do that?"

"He was in the way," shrugged Delphi, not an ounce of regret in her voice.

"Very well, then. There's another question, miss..." 

***

Involuntary tears rolled from her eyes, as the young woman struggled for breath while the man standing above her pounded her throat like it was nothing. She swallowed all his come, then stood up, giving a light kiss on the male guard's cheek and saying dirty words into his ear. That was the way how Delphi was able to get some favours from her captors. She had to forget the idea of never fucking Aurors, but it became useful. The guard let her sneak into some of the other Death Eaters' cells, he gave her better food from the guards's storage, he let her shower every day.

"I'd like to pay a visit to my uncle, dear." She played with his hair. What was his name? John? What a common, boring name...

"You were a good little slut today, you have my permission," he grinned. Delphi thought that her first move would be to wipe that fucking grin from his face, torture him and then slit his throat open and let him bleed to death.

The guard named John led her to the cell of Rabastan Lestrange, the last and youngest one from her stepfamily. He had the same wolfish features as his brother, his light blue eyes watching her like prey, but then the expression vanished. He wished nothing, but death nowadays, even without the Dementors' presence as his life had no meaning anymore. His Lord, his brother and ancestors, his sister-in-law dead, and he couldn't believe Delphi was able to make this all right.

"Uncle Rabastan, show me some joy already!" She smiled at him. The guard left them alone for half an hour, as that was part of the deal.

"Hello Delphi. Still planning?"

"No..." She sat on his lap, letting him caress her breasts and his fingers wander between her thighs. "You still wish for a woman's warmth, don't you, Uncle? You're not as nihilistic as you pretend to be."

"You might be right about that.  
But if you're not planning then what are you gonna do?"

"Oh..." She moaned. "We're leaving. Tonight." That was alright in her plan. As opposed to the Death Eater prisoners here, she didn't succumb to the depression and nihilism like them. Step by step, she learned how not to rely on wands and became proficient in the art of wandless magic. She was the Dark Lord's daughter after all. She can't be defeated. Wandless magic was the way of wizards before, it wasn't impossible to learn if someone had the willpower and constant practice. Delphi had nothing here, but time, and one year was enough for her to be just as powerful without a wand than with it.

"How is that possible?", questioned Rabastan as he started to finger her. Delphi didn't answer yet, she was occupied with moaning and drawing blood from Rabastan's skin with her long claws. She enjoyed causing pain to him while he was entertaining her. "You'll watch and see, Uncle. You know who my father was. You should have belief in me."

"Oh, pardon me for my unfaithfulness, m'lady" Rabastan was being sarcastic. Until she didn't show him how they'll escape, all was just talk and nothing. After a while, he stopped his work on her, instead he let her climb on his cock, riding him and then both of them collapsed on the cell floor, satisfied. No guard was present still. Great. But Yaxley was watching them from the cell in front of them. Delphi let out a harsh laugh.

"Enjoying the view, Corban? You had me a few days ago, remember."

"I remember too well, dear girl. Rabastan, aren't you dead over there?"

"No. Unfortunately, not..."

They all stopped talking, as the guard named John entered the prisoner's level again, standing in between Yaxley's and Lestrange's place.

"You're all for sucking Death Eater cock, aren't ya, little whore. Now, get out of that cell or I'll fuck you in the ass again."

Delphi gave a kiss to her Uncle, then stood up. The guard opened the cell, but he wasn't ready for what was coming to him. His wand flied out of his hand to where Rabastan was laying, and he let out a painful scream. His legs couldn't support his weight anymore and he started writhing on the floor, shrieking in agony, like he was burned alive and flayed at the same time. After a few minutes of torment, Delphi stopped.

"That felt good..." She whispered, her voice as though she was still being entertained by her Uncle. "Rabastan. You may have the honors."

The man stood up, John's wand in his hand. He looked into the fearful eyes of the Auror, finding great joy in his suffering. "Avada Kedavra!"

***

Delphi stood on the top of Azkaban. Next to her was Rabastan Lestrange, and the rest of the freed Death Eaters. Everyone else was dead in the building.

"I bypassed the wards and protections of this prison. Here you have a Portkey," she threw the decapitated head of the guard named John to the centre of their Death Eater circle.

"We'll meet at a secret place. And if you follow my command, we will return to glory, as was our way before, gentlemen." They clapped and she finished her speech. The men bowed and fell to their knees as they watched her leave, flying without a broom, without a help of a wand, only by pure magic, as the Dark Lord did before her when he was alive. 

Good times were coming.

FIN


End file.
